Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a product sleeve blank and more particularly to an assembled collapsible tubular product sleeve for holding products with protuberances so as to minimize the space occupied by the assembled sleeve during shipping, handling, and subsequent production.
Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,144 issued Mar. 10, 1998 to Stone et al. describes a unique shaped carton and a method to expand or contract the carton over an internal product. This disclosure differs from the instant invention in that the inventive sleeve does not contract or expand once the product is placed within it. Other prior art techniques relate to placing a multi-panel carton on top of a rigid container during filling. This also offers a surface for graphic printing but the carton does not encompass the entire perimeter of the tub in this application. For example, this technology is seen in Mr. Clean(trademark) Wipe-Ups(trademark) package available from Procter and Gamble.
One aspect of the present invention is a carton sleeve blank having five or more panels designed to fit along the perimeter of a trapezoidal-shaped rigid tub-style package in assembled form. Preferably, the tub-style package will have at least one protuberance. Of particular importance in the inventive sleeve design is the addition of an extra fold line in one of the side panels that allows for the sleeve to be assembled at the carton manufacturer (converter). This pre-gluing or attachment operation allows the assembled sleeve to be shipped in the knocked down, flat position until it is erected during final product production and a rigid sleeve is slid onto the carton.
One benefit is that the inventive sleeve allows for greater decoration area and also provides a method of keeping a rigid package (e.g. a tub with a hinged top lid) closed until ready to use. In addition, the pop-open and fill behavior of the sleeve can be utilized on a wider array of traditional, high-speed filling equipment thereby allowing flexibility and low cost in manufacturing.
The inventive sleeve has a trapezoidal shape when erected, that is, two or more opposing panels having different sizes, which follow along the perimeter of the rigid or semi-rigid package contained within. The sleeve can be manufactured from materials such as, but not limited to, solidbleach sulfate, Kraft paper stock, clay coated newsboard stock, or any other flexible plastic, paper stock, hinged rigid materials, or laminates thereof and the like, in various thicknesses, sufficient to maintain the integrity of the carton during manufacturing. Rigid materials may also be used provided they have weakened or fold lines inserted in the sleeve blank prior to assembly into a tubular sleeve. The material must also be strong enough to keep the lid of the package closed until ready for use.
Traditionally, non square or trapezoidal cartons, due to their geometric shape, must be assembled either automatically or manually at the time of manufacture. That is, the sleeve is wrapped around the rigid package and glued into place on the manufacturing line. This process known as jacket packaging, can be slow and, therefore, more expensive than the traditional pop-up and fill method used on square-shaped packages. The inventive sleeve is comprised of a minimum of 5 panels (not including the panels defined by additional fold lines) and contains two parallel surfaces or major panels of different sizes. Adjacent to those parallel surfaces are non-parallel, side panels which connect the parallel major panels and a connection or adhesive panel which connects one side panel to one major panel when the sleeve is assembled. Primary fold lines separate major panels from side panels and a side panel from the connection panel. Additional fold lines are present as described below
In a further aspect of the invention is provided a sleeve blank for forming an assembled sleeve for enveloping a package having a protuberance along a profile thereof, comprising:
(a) a first major panel;
(b) a first and a second side panel each having a first and a second end connected to said first major panel along opposed parallel primary fold lines at each side panel""s first end;
(c) a connecting panel connected to said first side panel""s second end;
(d) a second major panel connected to said second side panel along a primary fold line at said second side panel""s second end;
wherein at least one of said side panels has an additional fold line disposed adjacent to said product""s protuberance after insertion of said product in said assembled sleeve; and wherein the other side panel has no additional fold lines or an unequal number of additional fold lines.
In a preferred embodiment of the assembled sleeve, one of the side panels contains an additional fold line that divides the side panel into two smaller sub-panels. When the assembled sleeve is laid in the knocked down position, this additional fold line substantially opposes primary another fold line along the adjoining edge of one major panel and one side panel. Upon erecting the assembled sleeve on the production line, the additional fold line in the side panel straightens, bringing the two adjoining subpanels substantially into the same plane. The rigid package, for example a tub, is then slid into the assembled sleeve.
Preferred embodiments of the invention will now be described by way of example with reference to the accompanying drawings, wherein like figures represent like features.